Staying at Grimmauld Place
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Grimmauld Place a place of refuge doing the war for those in need but when two Slytherin's take refuge what will happen? Especially with the impending war oh and did I mention that Hermione's secretly engaged to one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter One**

Her rings glistened on her fingers. No one knew where or who they had come from. Whether they had come from a special someone - due to the location of the diamond one. Whether they were from a muggle shop or a family heirlooms.

They saw her back stiffen as they each cast enchantments but she made no comment. They were magical items. There were protective enchantments were soldered into the very core of the rings and the stones. Goblin made they decided with other enchantments from magic that felt familiar but they could not place.

If Hermione was engaged then it was serious - bonds like that where in the wizarding world. She knew they wanted to know - the who and when. When they found out those they'd ask why? And cast more spells.

No one noticed the faint outline and portrait that was emerging on the Black family tapestry. But if you knew to look then you would see a name forming under another and a small outline with a portrait.

She imagined if there was one in his house, it would be doing the same. Ancient magic lay in the tapestry, it knew when someone joined the family. Unless the person you had been joined to had been blasted off.

His family (though not him) were all about pureblood supremacy. Well when she joined it they would no longer have descendants of pure blood.

The front door opened. Harry glanced towards the hall. No footsteps sounded.

The trio were excepting Kingsley and Remus back soon. The Weasley's would be flooing over for tea soon as well.

"Who goes there?" called Harry.

"Kingsley,"

"And Remus."

Knowing they where who they said they were because the house wouldn't let them in otherwise, the trio went to greet them but saw two unwanted visitors. Hermione's heart jumped.

"Kingsley, Remus respectfully are you mad to have brought them here?" asked Harry.

"They are under our protection order of Dumbledore," said Remus.

"There not staying here," said Harry.

"Harry I know we have our differences but if Dumbledore said," said Hermione.

"This is my house Hermione," said Harry.

"At the moment it is the Order's" said Hermione, "It's the safest place for any of us"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione... You don't have to like it, you have to live with it. You all need to be civil." Said Remus. "Now Hermione, could you show them to the spare room?"

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron I can take care of myself" she stated flatly, before heading up the stairs - the new duo following.

Away fro watching eyes and in the dark of the landing, one of the boys grabbed her. She'd been expecting it and happily allowed herself to fall into his arms. Then he kissed her deeply.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter Two**

Tension was thick now Malfoy and Zabini had arrived. The Golden Trio and the Slytherin duo were left alone a lot of time. Hermione often being the peace keeper.

Zabini and Malfoy tried to make civil conversation to no avail Harry and Ron wouldn't have it.

So Malfoy spent a lot of time - sulking they thought - in his room. However he was either in Hermione's room, or in the library or kitchen with Hermione.

The delectable tangy smell of tomatoes drifted up the stairs. The smell roused two boys from there books - that they weren't reading. Not knowing that Hermione was relaxing in the bath and not cooking. She heard the footsteps pounding down the stairs and leapt out of the bath. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and hurried out of the bathroom to follow the two boys.

Two flights down Harry had come to an abrupt stop in the kitchen doorway and Ron ploughed into the back of him. The person cooking was not Hermione, it was Malfoy - in Hermione's muggle kiss the chef apron.

"Well I'm not eating anything he cooks probably poisoned it," muttered Ron.

"RONALD BILLUIS WEASLEY!"

All three boys jumped and Ron turned and looked sheepish.

"I left detailed instructions with Draco on how to make the dinner," said Hermione.

"Draco," muttered Harry.

No one had heard Blaize slink out of the lounge, until he had cleared his throat.

"Looking good Granger," he smirked, then he squeaked as a stinging hex hit him.

Hermione held in a giggle, turned on her heel and headed back to the bathroom.

"Food's ready in five!" shouted Draco.

"Ok," shouted Hermione.

"I'll pass," muttered Ron.

"Yeah me too," answered Harry.

Harry and Ron headed back up to the books and Blaize headed into the kitchen.

"Any chance you can-"

"Eat in the lounge. Let you and Granger have a little date?" asked Blaize.

Draco nodded.

"Sure. Do you want me to go and inform Hermione?" asked Blaize.

Draco nodded and Blaize headed up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door, Hermione poked her head out.

"Mr Malfoy requests your presence in the dining room for a formal dinner," said Blaize, with a bow.

"Thank you," smiled Hermione.

Hermione drained the both and magic ked her hair dry. She wrapped the towel firmly around herself and headed up to her room. After rifling though her wardrobe. She pulled out an emerald her hair up into a tight bun leaving a few loose tendrils framing her face. She clasped a delicate silver sparkly heels. Finally she straightened up and whilst looking at her reflection in the mirror. She slowly slid a black oval diamond ring framed with small white diamonds onto the index finger of her left hand.

"Something isn't quite right," Hermione murmured softly to herself. Reaching into her jewellery box she pulled out two delicate silver chains. One a watch for her left wrist and the other a bracelet for her right wrist.

"That's better," she thought, with a smile.

Deeming herself ready at last she slid her wand into her bun and left the room to find Draco downstairs.

As she headed down the first flight of stairs she heard footsteps on the landing below she quickly pulled her wand out of her hair and threw up a glamour, so whoever it was most likely Harry or Ron didn't see her dressed up.

It was Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to eat dinner or even want to eat dinner with Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter I'm capable of looking after myself as you should well know," replied Harry.

Harry nodded and headed back into the library while Hermione carried onto down to the dinning room.

She almost bumped into Blaise with his dinner tray. He smirked and looked her up and down.

"Looking good Granger."

A wooden spoon came flying out of the kitchen and clocked Blaise in the head and splattered sauce over Hermione.

"DRACO MAOLFY!" she shouted, as Blaise asked. "What was that for?"

"You were checking out my fiancée," drawled Draco, before he turned to Hermione. "What."

"You got sauce on me," she hissed, in a dangerously low voice.

"I didn't know you were in the firing line love," he answered, before he waved his wand and cleaned her up.

Blaise carried on it the lounge while Draco lead Hermione out to the garden.

"I thought we where eating in the dinning room," said Hermione.

"We were," he answered. "But I changed my mind. You don't need wand out here."

"We are in the middle of a war darling."

Hermione felt the air ripple as she stepped though a glamour and found herself under a ornate black iron gazebo with a round wooden table set for two and floating candles in the gaps round the side.

A rich tomato smell wafted towards.

"I have to say dinner looks delectable darling," smiled Hermione.

"So do you Mrs Malfoy," smiled Draco.

"I'm not Mrs Malfoy yet," she answered.

"I was thinking we could discuss that," he said, as he pulled her chair out.

Hermione took a mouthful of pasta and thought it over.

"Ok," she answered.

"We're in the middle of a war," said Draco. "I want to marry you within the next week. Tonight if possible." 

Taking another mouthful of pasta she thought.

"I knew it was going to be like this just us two and Dumbledore but I have no dress, we have no plans," answered Hermione.

"Well I say one you are a witch you can conjure your dream dress and too I know you well so I can transform this gazebo into something you will like," answered Draco.

"I want to finish eating first because I want to think but I don't want to because if I say yes then I'll feel I'll be nervous and might loose my dinner," she answered.

"Do you still want to marry me?" asked Draco.

"Yes of course I do. I just never thought, well some part of me knew it would be like this, but I thought I'd be getting married without my family and my friends around me," answered Hermione.

"After the war we will have a massive wedding and party," answered Draco.

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes.

"So?" asked Draco.

"Tonight," she answered.

"Eat up then it's going to be a long night," answered Draco.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter Three**

Soft music played in the background, Hermione entered though the glamour. She wore a knee length white dress with thick straps and lace overlay on the skirt. Draco smiled softly and she walked towards him. Dumbledore was stood behind him ready to officiate the ceremony.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Ready to get underway?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Well I'll get straight underway," answered Dumbledore.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do," answered Draco, with a smile.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do," answered Hermione.

"Vows?" asked Dumbledore.

"I love you," said Draco. "I love you so so much. You have changed me, changed me for the better. Because of you my eyes have been opened because of you I know that know I fight for the right cause. If anyone had told me between first and third year that I would marry you I'd of laughed. But here I am about to marry you. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. I promise to hold you when your frustrated and follow you all my days on earth. You are my everything."

"Draco like you I would never have believed I would every marry you. I'm glad you comforted me after the Yule ball. I love you and I am yours."

"Rings?" asked Dumbledore.

They exchanged rings. Draco's a plain thick silver band and Hermione's a slim silver band embedded with diamonds.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," announced Dumbledore. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco and Hermione leaned forward and there lips met and as they did Dumbledore waved his wand and the marriage bond was completed.

In the living room, out of the corner of his eye Blaise saw something on the tapestry wall and when he turned his head he saw what. Hermione was now a Malfoy. Thinking quick as he heard footsteps on the stairs he glamoured her portrait and name.

"You sure it's safe?" asked Ron. "I'm bloody starving."

"Hermione did."

Minutes later they went back up to the library and Blaise knew there was no dinner left. He headed into the kitchen as Draco and Hermione came though the backdoor.

"Congratulations," he smiled.

"What?" asked Draco. "How?"  
"The tapestry," said Hermione.

"I glamoured it," answered Blaise. "Don't want anyone seeing it until you want to."

"Thanks," said Draco.

"Well I'm off to bed. Which I'm sure you two are too. Don't forget to silence your room," chuckled Blaise, before he headed up the stairs.

"Shall we Mrs Malfoy?" asked Draco.

"We shall," smiled Hermione.

She stepped forward but was stopped and before she could question her new husband found herself swept up into his arms.

"What?" she asked.

"Isn't it tradition to carry a new bride like this?" asked Draco.

"Yes but it's a muggle thing," answered Hermione.

"And you are my beautiful muggleborn bride," smiled Draco, as he carried her up the stairs to her room.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter Four**

The days after the wedding showed very little of Hermione or Draco. Blaise avoid the top floor of the house, only going up to sleep in his room. Harry and Ron assumed that Draco was hiding in his room and Hermione was on one of her research and or reading marathons and knew best not to disturb her.

At times she was researching ways to find and destroy the Horcruxes but mostly she was wrapped up in her new husband. Until one day when they were having breakfast and Kreacher brought back the Daily Prophet. Having been in Grimuland Place for a few months they knew about Reglus Black and the locket it was locating it that was a problem. However when the Prophet landed on the table there it was on the front page, around Umbridge's neck.

It was then the Golden Trio shut themselves in the study and half silenced it Hermione wanted Draco to know what was going on.

"Break into the Ministry," whispered Harry.

From outside Draco shot up but Blaise grabbed him before he could burst into the study.

"Let's go play some chess," he scowled. "I don't want to hear anything more about this suicide mission for a dead guy."

"What do you know about Horcruxes?" asked Blaise.

"That there are evil awful things and it's going to be a long year if there are still six to find," answered Draco.

"But what else do you know about them?" asked Blaise.

"From what Mia has told the diary that possessed _Weslette_ was one and that's gone. That there was a ring that Dumbledore destroyed and that belonged to You Know Who's family as did the diary," answered Draco.

"And do they know anything else except that this locket is one?" asked Blaise.

"No," answered Draco, as he picked up the Prophet.

He studied the photo for a few minutes.

"But I hazard a guess that the Hogwarts founders possessions could be them. This is Salazar's locket," he answered.

"Your certain?" asked Blaise.

Draco nodded. "We should know we looked at it every time we went into the common room."

"So what do we do?" asked Blaise.

"I'm going getting Mia," answered Draco. "She can explain to Potter and Weasley."

Draco headed up to the study and knocked.

"Come in," called Hermione, as she smiled inwardly knowing who it would be.

"Can I have a word?" he asked, as he poked his head around study door.

"No," answered Weasley.

"Yes," answered Hermione, as she raised to her feet.

"Hermione we're busy." said Ron.

"I need a drink and we're getting nowhere in here," answered Hermione.

The couple headed down to the kitchen. Hermione turned to Draco was they were settled at the table. They both knew that Harry and Ron would be listening on the stairs.

"The locket was Salazar's," he answered.

"Ok," she said.

"For the brightest witch of our year you're not getting it," answered Draco.

"You think. Oh Draco your a genius," she whispered, as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"For the record I know I have no say but I don't approve of your suicide mission to the Ministry," he whispered.

"We're still figuring out the finer details," answered Hermione.

"I want in. Potter and Wesley trust you," said Draco.

The kitchen door burst open.

"Absolutely not," answered Harry.

"Hermione trust you as much as we do," answered Ron.

"Tell them what you told me," said Hermione.

"The locket was Salazar's," answered Draco.

"So," answered the boys.

"Think about it," said Hermione. "If the diary and ring where Riddle's and the locket was Salazar's."  
"Then the other things-"

"You might as well say Horcrux Potter," interrupted Malfoy.

"Fine then the other Horcruxes must be Slytherin things," answered Harry.

"No," said Hermione.

"The founders things," answered Draco. " Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw lost diadem."

"Gryffindor sword," answered Harry.

"I don't think the sword," answered Hermione. "It's always been locked in Dumbledore's office."  
"Then there's one more thing," answered Harry.

"The snake. Nagini's his snake never let's the blasted thing away from him unless it's killing someone," answered Draco.

"So how do we destroy them?" asked Blaise, as he came into the kitchen.

"We have to find them first," answered Ron.

"Potter what did you kill the diary and ring with?" asked Draco.

"I stab the diary with a basilisk fang," answered Harry.

"And Dumbledore stab the ring with the sword of Gryffindor "answered Hermione.

"So the sword can for some reason destroy them?" asked Blaise.

"Harry you stabbed the basilisk with the Sword," answered Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"And I read somewhere that it only-" she trailed off and furrowed her brow trying to remember what she had read.

Draco picked up on where she was going with her thoughts.

"It's goblin made and it only takes in what makes it stronger so it can destroy Horcruxes," he answered.

"Ok so we have our information. Harry I want you to work on occlumency with Draco we can't let Riddle get into your head and he was taught by Snape. Blaise your good at potions we're going need lot of Dittany and polyjuice and Pain etc," said Hermione. "Ron you can help me figure out where the Horcruxes might be."

"Won't the founder's items be in Hogwarts," answered Ron.

"Maybe but maybe not." answered Hermione.

"The snake is with him," answered Harry. "The locket with Umbridge."

"Bellatrix," whispered Draco. "She has the cup in her vault. I was young but I have a hazy memory of her telling father that she once hide a cup for the lord in her vault. She was bragging about it."

"How the fuck are we meant to break into Bellatrix vault?" asked Ron.

"We'll figure that out now we just need to figure out we're the diadem is," answered Hermione. "It's been lost for centuries."  
"So it'll be in a place no one would find it," answered Draco.

"It could be anywhere," answered Harry.

"Hidden," muttered Hermione. "Where would you hide something you want no one else to find?"  
"The Room Of Requirements," said Draco.

"Yes your hiding place for last year. Where you plotted to kill Dumbledore. Tells us just why Malfoy you would switch sides," answered Harry.

"Two reasons. The first Potter when your father tortures your mother for having a change of mind then a guy is allowed to change his mind." answered Draco. "I'd rather not be on the side that cares about power and blood status then family."  
"And the second?" asked Harry.

"No comment," answered Draco.

"By the way you know who is a half blood," answered Hermione.

"So, so is my godfather," answered Draco.

Ron and Harry furrowed their faces.

"A man you don't particularly like at the moment," answered Hermione, knowing that Dumbledore's fake death was not to be revealed yet.

"Snape," answered Harry.

Draco turned to Hermione and she nodded.

"Harry," she began.

He turned to her.

"We all need to go and sit in the lounge and talk," said Hermione. "But we all need to work on putting up lots of protection on our minds because if you know who finds out any of this then it'll lose some people their lives."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Harry," started Hermione, again once they where all sat down. "Snape was probably is still oh god. Help me out here," she said, as she turned to Draco.

"Potter. Snape was born and raised the some town as your mother. I he told me stories that were actually his life when he was younger. He and your mother were great friends, they both got accepted into Hogwarts and stayed friends even when he was sorted into Slytherin and your mother into Gryffindor. They were friends for a long time. One day your father was bullying Snape, James loved Lily and tried not to go after Snape because it upset her but that day I don't know why your father was bullying him and she stood up for him and in what I think was humiliation he called her a um-"

"He called her a mudblood," said Hermione. "And there friendship was ended. However Snape was desperately in love with your mother and probably still is. He joined the Death Eaters but when he heard that you were due and You Know Who wanted to kill your mother because of what you were to do then Snape turned to Dumbledore. He became a spy for the Order and we all suspect that Snape and Dumbledore-"

"And Snape and my mother"

"Had some sort of arrangement about the circumstances surrounding Dumbledore's death."

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione and Draco.

"What?" the pair asked.

"You two?" answered Harry.

"We can be civil. We mostly study together upstairs," said Draco.

"We - not that you two aren't smart - we have an intellectual understanding," answered Hermione. "I can work with him without throwing insults."

The boys shrugged.

"Now Occlumency and Potions and then we plan," said Hermione. "Draco and I will enter your minds one at a time to find out what kind of defences you have." 

As they both suspected Ron had no defence and had to work on conjuring walls, Harry had a little defence and had to build a much bigger defence and Draco, Hermione and Blaise had a great defence.

"Now us three are going to start on potions while you two sit here and conjure or weave your wards every memory and thought is precious," said Hermione, before she stood.

"You two go. I'll stay here help them," answered Blaise.

Hermione and Draco nodded and descended to the basement.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter Six**

Draco and Hermione worked together amicably, as one would suspect. They had many different potions going on around the room.

Harry had had the basement restocked and refitted into a brand new potions lab - similar to the one when Sirius was alive, which had fallen into disuse and need a upgrade.

There were caldrons on burners around three walls with small gaps in between each on to prepare ingredients, a large table in the middle to also prepare ingredients on and on the forth, a book case filled to bursting with all the ingredients a potions student could imagine. The bookcase was designed with a multitude of partitions and doors to keep all the ingredients separate. Most ingredients were in jars and so the highest ones could be summoned.

Draco and Hermione spent most of the rest of the day down in the lab. All the caldrons were on and all labelled so they knew what was in each one. There were around fifty caldrons in the room, so the pair spilt them. Polyjuice potion was brewing in five, pain in ten and dittany in ten. They had Veritaserum brewing in two and the antidote to common poisons brewing in another eight, blood replenishing potion in another five. murtlap essence in five and pepper up potion in five. Of course once they were all brewed they need to make more of pain, dittany, murtlap and pepper up as well as also making skele grow and wound cleaning potion.

"What about liquid luck?" asked Draco.

"It takes six months. We can't break into the ministry for a month because we have to wait for the polyjuice potion and veritaserum," answered Hermione. "So we'll just have to do without liquid luck."

By the end of the day most of potions except polyjuice and veritaserum were finished and they prepared more ingredients for the ones they knew they need to go on the next day.

"Why not put these on now?" asked Draco.

"Because they all, except antidote to common poisons, take at least four hours to brew if not a little longer. We need dinner and to go to bed," answered Hermione.

"I'm not sleeping well so I'll stay down here," said Draco.

"And when were you going to mention you weren't sleeping?" asked Hermione.

"I wasn't," he answered.

"Draco everyone in this house needs to be in tip top condition were in the middle of a war. I need you to be in tip top condition I can't lose you," whispered Hermione.

"Ok I'll come and eat dinner and I'll come and sleep with you," answered Draco.

"Now come on these can be left over night," smiled Hermione, before she dragged her husband up the stairs.

They parted hands at the top of the stair way and made their way out into the hall and then into the lounge.

"How's the progress?" asked Hermione.

"Good," answered Blaise. "Potter's got a decent web and he's still going. Weasley stop about an hour ago. He's just got a wall at the moment. I've said he needs to work on some defences within the wall I don't know whether or not he'll take it in."

"Well I'm going making tea," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Blaise.

"Cheeseburgers," answered Hermione.

"I love cheeseburgers," said Harry, as he came out of his trance like state.

"What the fuck is a cheeseburger Granger?" asked Blaise.

"I'm it's a muggle thing," answered Hermione.

"Want some help?" asked Draco.

"Sure," she smiled.

The pair headed into the kitchen.

"You were going to stay your not a Granger weren't you?" asked Draco.

She nodded.

"We should all do some duelling as well," said Draco.

Hermione nodded.

"Do you and Blaise know how to make a patronus?" asked Hermione, as she started to make the burgers.

"No but I know the theory," he answered. "Think of something happy right?"

She nodded. "Yeah and the incantation in expecto patronum."

For the next hour Draco practised his patronus and when everyone came in for tea he'd managed to get an incorporeal form.

"Try again later," smiled Hermione.

"What is this?" asked Ron, as Draco, Hermione and Harry tucked into their burgers and fries.

"It's called a cheeseburger," smiled Hermione. "It's a muggle food and I really fancied it."  
"Its nice," said Draco.

"What are these sticks?" asked Blaise.  
"French fries," answered Draco. "They're nice as well."

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd eat muggle food Malfoy," answered Harry. "Nor spend the day alone with Hermione."

"Well," said Draco. "We're in the middle of war you've got to get on with you work with."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter Seven**

She curled up in his arms, reading.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry.

"Why?" she moaned. "I just want to stay here."

"Go see what he wants and then you can stay here," said Draco.

"I probably wouldn't be able to come back," she said.

"No probably not," answered Draco. "But you can try."

Hermione nodded and pulled her robe over her green attire. She opened her door and slipped onto the landing.

"What up?" she asked.

"Is Malfoy in there?" he asked.

"What?" disillusionment

"Malfoy," he said. "He's gone. He's nowhere unless he's in there with you."  
"Are you sure he's not disillusioned?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"Arr," she said.

"Hermione is Malfoy in your room?" asked Harry.

"I um," said Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry. "I know you."

Hermione nodded and opened her door. "Draco."

Draco came to the door. "Yeah."

"You could of just said yeah," said Harry. "I don't want to know."

With that Harry walked down the stairs.

"Did you find him?" asked Blaise.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"You know now?" asked Blaise.

Harry nodded. "Not a word to Ron."

Blaise nodded. "Course not explosion waiting to happen."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Are we ready?" asked Harry.

Everyone nodded.

"Blaise and Draco you guys hold the fort," said Harry. "This is my house and I'm trusting you."

Today the Golden Trio were breaking into the ministry. With a crack they disappeared and for the next few hours alternated between pacing the floor and reading.

"Help," shouted Harry.

Draco and Blaise came running out of the lounge. "What happened?"

Then they saw, supported by Harry and Ron. Hermione was limping her leg and arm bleeding.

"What happened?" repeated Draco.

"Slicing hex," answered Harry.

Blood dripped from her leg onto the floor. It seeped into the wood. The tapestry shimmered. No body noticed as Draco traced the wounds with his wand healing them. The pain etched on Hermione's face disappeared as the wounds healed over. After half an hour she was sound asleep and healed.

"You guys ok?" asked Draco.

"I think Ron got hit," answered Harry. "I'm ok."

"He's not touching me," answered Ron. "Hermione can do it in the morning."

"There's some essence of dittany downstairs brewed by Hermione couple of drops over the wound skin will just grow over," said Draco.

"Which is the dittany?" asked Ron.

"I'll get it," sighed Blaise.

Within minutes Blaise was back and Ron accepted help.

"Who hit you?" asked Draco.

"Yaxley," answered Harry. "I'm pretty sure Hermione kicked him in the face when he grabbed hold of her."  
"What?" asked Draco.

"He grabbed her foot as we got the floo and she kicked him in the face. He fell backwards and we got away," answered Harry.

Draco slumped at Hermione's side with relief. Harry glanced around the room. Ron had disappeared and Blaise was leaning against the door.

"Your in love with her," said Harry.

"Huh?" asked Draco.

"Hermione your in love with her," stated Harry.

Draco raised his head and stared past Harry contemplating his answer. Then his eyes caught onto the tapestry and he leaped to his feet.

Harry turned as he strode past him and then he saw it.

"Your married," gasped Harry.

Draco nodded as his fingers traced the Hermione's name. "Just over a month."

"You've been here for two," answered Harry.

"I married them in the back garden," answered Blaise. "If you know the spells it's easy to do."

"So why haven't I seen Hermione's name on there before now?" asked Harry.

"It was glamoured," answered Draco. "You must have blood wards. Recognizes anyone on the tapestry."

He turned and sat back next to his wife. "Yes Potter I love her and I'll protect her with my life."

Review Please  
Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Staying At Grimmauld Place.**

 **Chapter Nine**

A day of resting and researching was inturupted by a commotion. Harry, Ron and Blaise were first on their feet and out the door. Draco had a slumbering Hermione in his lap, so he did not move.

Seconds later Blaise came back in. The shouting in the hall continued.

"Who is it?" asked Draco, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Lupin and Kinglsey," said Blaise. "They have a guest."

Draco glanced up.

"It's Pansy and your mother," he said.

"I take it Parkinson isn't taking to lightly to being here?" asked Draco.

Blaise nodded.

"I'll be out in a second I'll wake Mia up," he said.

Blaise nodded and headed back into the hall.

"Hermione," murmured Draco. "Mia."  
She murmured in her sleep.

"You need to wake up hunny we have guests," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Nice nap?" he asked.

She nodded. "Guests?  
"Lupin, Kinglsey, my mother," he said. "Oh and Parkinson."  
"Let's go," she said.

With Draco's support Hermione made it to the doorway before leaning against him.

"Parkinson stop screaming like a banshee," he drawled.

"Drakie," she said.  
"Draco," he answered.

While Pansy had stopped screaming Mrs Black continued to scream. Harry pulled out his wand and Pansy flinched.

"He's covering the painting Pansy," said Blaise.

"We have got to find a way to get that thing of the wall," said Draco.

"Aunt Walburga?" asked Narcissa.

Harry nodded. "Permanent Sticking Charm."  
"How awful," she said.

"Quite," answered Draco.

His mother turned.

"Draco," she breathed, moving towards him.

Hermione tried to move out of the way for the reunion but as she pulled away from Draco her legs gave way. A cry tumbled from her lip and Draco's arms quickly wrapped round her. He pulled her up to rest against him.

"Maybe we should all head into the living room," suggested Narcissa.

Draco nodded and scooped Hermione up in his arms. Everyone followed Pansy with a scowl, Narcissa intrigued.

Draco and Hermione in their pervious position.

"So," started Narcissa.

"She got hit by a hex," answered Draco.

"At the ministry by Yaxley," said his mother. "I know. He was fuming the three of you got away," she said to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Good to know," answered Harry. "Or not depending on how angry he was."  
"Crucio practice Yaxley," answered Narcissa.

"So normal," said Draco. "How did you know where I was?"  
"Everyone knows Sirius gave this house to Potter. Just not a lot of people know the location, your father included," she answered. "I got caught by these two on the steps. They had Pansy."

"How do you know where it is?" asked Ron.

"I was a Black I spent my years of my childhood in this house," she answered.

"Perhaps you can help us get that portrait of the wall," said Harry.

"I'll give it a try," she answered. "Have you tried banishing her?"  
"No," answered Harry.

"Are you sure she is stuck with a permanent sticking charm?" asked Narcissa.

"So Sirius said," answered Harry.

Narcissa stood and headed into the hallway, Harry followed as did Ron. Within seconds a cheer went up, the portrait started to scream but was soon silenced and was banished to the attic.

"How?" asked Draco.

"Not permanent," answered Harry.

"Could just be a pureblood touch," muttered Pansy.

"Ok Parkinson," said Harry. "This is my house and while your - we'll get to that later - no comments like that are allowed to be made or you'll be out."

"Why are you here Pansy?" asked Blaise.

"Heard this was where the cowardly Slytherin's were hiding," answered Pansy.

"I'm mostly neutral," answered Blaise.

"So if you've heard how many others have heard?" asked Harry.

"This place is unplottable," said Hermione. "Only those that know where it is can find it like Narcissa... Oh."  
"What?" asked Draco.

"Bellatrix," answered Narcissa. "Now I have left I suspect that if she thinks logically and isn't crazy for a few seconds she may think of here and she knows where it is."

"Pack up and get out," said Harry.  
"We'll take Ms Parkinson and Mrs Malfoy to a different safe house," answered Remus.

"Where can we go?" asked Draco, as Pansy and Remus apparated out of the house.

"I have a cottage, small house in the Caribbean islands," said Narcissa. "Not even Lucuis knows about it. I know England is where you need to be but Miss Granger clearly needs some rest and recovery."

Within minutes with magic everything was packed and they portkeyed to the island.

"I'd forgotten about this place," said Draco.

"I only brought you once as a baby," answered Narcissa.

The trip had tired Hermione out and she was soon to what Ron thought was a guest room but everyone else suspected was Draco's room. Draco and his mother headed to the ocean front.

"Mother, Hermione is my wife," he said.

"I know," she answered.

"The tapestry?" he asked.

She nodded. "I covered it with a glamour that only your or me can remove."

"Weasely doesn't know and we'd like to keep it that way. Harry does. When Hermione got hit by the slicing spell she bleed on the floor. She was covered on the tapestry by a glamour but it fell away."

"Blood wards," answered Narcissa.  
"We suspected as much," he answered."  
"So why is her engagement ring on display if Mr Weasely doesn't know?" she asked.  
"He knows she's engaged we got married a couple of weeks after Blaise and I arrived."

"I wish I could of seen it," she answered.

"If we all survive this we will do it again if front of friends and family," he answered.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"She's at the forefront of this war mother," he whispered. "She's Harry Potter's best friend and a muggleborn to boot. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. She wants to fight and I won't stop her but part of me wants to lock her up here and hide her."

"I feel the same way about you," she answered. "But if she goes into battle I know you will too. It is a risk we all must face."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
